Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Marisa
Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Marisa & Joey is a 2020 CGI-Nickelodeon Superhero Animated series Produced by English studios Zagtoon and Method Animation in collaboration with Mondo Media and released in February 17, 2020. Plot Set in modern-day Happy Tree Friends Town, Marisa the Primrose''' Dingo and Joey the Yellow Kangaroo transform into superheroes when evil arises. Marisa transforms into her superhero persona Dingo-Bug, while Joey transforms into his superhero persona Kanga-Cat, using magical jeweled objects known as the Miraculous. Oblivious to each other's true identities, the two work together to protect Paris from the mysterious villain Falcon Moth, who covets and attempts to steal their powers by using his akuma, butterflies infused with negative energy, to transform Happy Tree Friends Town' everyday Happy Tree Friends citizens into Super Villains.1519 '''Characters Main Characters Marisa AKA Dingo-Bug: A Primrose Wild Dingo who is the Main Character in the series. Her crime-fighting tool is a yo-yo. With it, she can use her special power Lucky Charm, that can create an object, most of the time to be used with other key objects, to defeat the villains. Marisa's resourcefulness and her wit enable her to figure out how to use the lucky charm. The yoyo also captures and purifies the akuma butterflies, after which she has the created object turn into energy that removes the harm the villains caused. Her transformation call is "Lucky, Spots On!" She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Joey AKA Kanga-Cat: A Light Yellow Kangaroo who is from Aussie Outback Friends. He is Marisa's classmate who she has a crush on. His transformation call is "Boots, Claws Out!" His weapon he uses to fight the villains is a multi-functional staff and his special power, Cataclysm, allows him to destroy an object that he touches with a swipe of his paw. He is voiced by Austin Di Iulio. Lancer: A Wispy Purple Alpine Dingo who is Marsia's Brother who lives with the Dingo House with her. He is a helping hand for Marisa that she needs help for someone's in danger. Whenever he needs to help them, he can comes to the rescue and save the day. He is voiced by Grant George. Lucky Twinklebug: A little Ladybug who is Marisa's Kwami. She is voiced by Linda Kash. Boots Blackcat: A little Black Cat who is Joey's Kwami. He is voiced by Max Morrow. Broderick's Cousin AKA Falcon Moth: He is a Falcon who is the series' Main Antagonist. As Falcon Moth, his transformation call is "Nootie, Dark Wings Rise!" He is voiced by Ted Lewis. Secondary Characters Ell: A Yellow Koala Bear who is Marisa's Best Friend. In the episode "Marine Wifi", she is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes the technological supervillain Marine Wifi. In the season 2 episode "Robin Badd and Brittle John", she temporarily receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug and meets its kwami of illusion Branda, and transforms into a fox-themed superhero Koala Rouge. Her transformation call is "Branda, Let's Pounce!". Her weapon is a flute that doubles as a staff and her special power, Mirage, allows her to create illusions. She is voiced by Clarie Corlett. Crafty: A Singing-Dancer Indigo Lynx is the Mayor Lynx's daughter. Crafty is extremely spoiled, snobby, singer, and thinks the world revolves around her. In the episode "AntiDingo", she turn herself is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes the supervillain AntiDingo who has the same abilities as Dingo Bug and wants revenge on Dingo Bug for pushing her aside. In the season 2 episode "Style Lynx", she finds the Bee Miraculous with the kwami of subjection Sunshine, and in the next episode "Queen Feline", becomes the bee-themed superheroine Queen Lynx. Her weapon is a spinning top and her special power, Venom, allows her to paralyze others. Her transformation call is "Sunshine, Buzz On!". She is voiced by Ashanti. Hairy: A Brown Wombat who is Joey's Best Friend. In the episode "Wom-Bubble" he is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes the supervillain called the Bubbler who can manipulate bubbles. In the season 2 episode "Kingpin", he temporarily receives the Turtle Miraculous from Ladybug and meets its kwami of protection Tutter, and transforms into a turtle-themed superhero Cara-Bat. His weapon is a shield and his special power, Shellter, allows him to create a force field. His transformation call is "Tutter, Shell On!". He is voiced by Tom Hanks. Manely: A Purple Lynx who is a sister of Crafty. Manely was angry at Chloé for ignoring her, and becomes influenced by Falcon Moth, turning into the supervillain Vanisher Claw who is invisible to the human eye. She is voiced by Miley Cyrus. Ms. Foxley: A Red Fox who is a Teacher at HTF Middle School. She can teach the Students in the Classroom. She is voiced by Kathy Bates. Kwamis Branda: A Orange Fox Kwami. Nootie: A Moth Kwami. Tutter: A Turtle Kwami. Sunshine: A Honey Bee Kwami. Peacky: A Peacock Kwami. Other Kwamis Woofy, the kwami of the Husky Miraculous. Cheepy, the kwami of the Chick Miraculous. Growl, the kwami of the Tiger Miraculous. Chimpy, the kwami of the Monkey Miraculous. Petal, the kwami of the Horse Miraculous. Lilac, the kwami of the Rabbit Miraculous, and Petunia's future kwami. Mollie, the kwami of the Mouse Miraculous. Gabbsy, the kwami of the Goat Miraculous. Pinkly, the kwami of the Pig Miraculous. Flame, the kwami of the Dragon Miraculous. Hornie, the kwami of the Ox Miraculous. Sir Slither, the kwami of the Snake Miraculous Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Marisa & Joey/List of other Happy Tree Friends Characters Episodes List of Episodes in Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Marisa & Joey Trivia * This is a First Nickelodeon Happy Tree Friends TV Series. * This is a Happy Tree Friends crossovers to Miraculous Ladybug. * The Akumatized Villains are the based of The Series of Miraculous Ladybug. Category:Shows